To Jake, With Love
by bamitsbailey
Summary: Peyton has been happy with Lucas since Jake left. However, she never expected him to come back to Tree Hill, nor did she expect him to show up at the door to her change room on her wedding day. Now she has no idea what to do, or who she wants.
1. Prelude

TO JAKE, WITH LOVE

By bamitsbailey

Prelude

Love sure is a funny thing. It can make you do things you never thought you would. It can make you crazy. It can make you the happiest person on earth and it can also make you the saddest person on earth. It can break your heart and it can pull it all together and make your heart complete. It's a special feeling, something everyone searches for. To be one of the lucky ones, the lucky few who actually find true love is the most amazing thing that can happen.

But what about when you find love and it's with someone you shouldn't be in love with? Someone you're not allowed to be in love with? Let's say you met the girl who is completely perfect for you but then, you find out she's already married. Do you just give up on love with that person? Then there is the soul mate thing. If you are the lucky one, the one who actually finds your soul mate, how can you just let them pass you by, even if they have someone else? Or, what if your soul mate is someone even closer to you? An ex or your best friend? Do you put your feelings aside so that you don't ruin your friendship or do you try for something more, knowing it might not work?

As I said, love really is a funny thing.

Peyton took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror. The white dress hugged her body perfectly but something about the dress made her want to run far away. For some reason, she was feeling like the runaway bride. She was getting married to Lucas Scott. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She was going to walk down the isle and become Mrs. Lucas Scott. Her hazel eyes shut for a moment and she took a second, less deep breath. This was how things were going to be. Lucas and Peyton forever. So why did it suddenly feel so wrong?

"Stop it ," She said to herself. "You love Lucas. He is perfect and he's always been the one. For the past six years, he's been the one. Stop doubting this." Her eyes opened and she made a noise of frustration. "Stop it!" She all but yelled, hitting the mirror with her hand. A little crack appeared in the mirror but it didn't break. It hardly even cracked. Peyton shook her head and smiled a little bit. "Great Peyton. You can't even hit a mirror right… how the hell are you supposed to be someone's wife?"

A knock at the door made her jump. "One second," She yelled out, looking in the mirror once more. The crack went right across her face and she smiled angrily. "My thoughts exactly" She whispered to the mirror, before picking up the large skirt and headed to the door. With a small pause, she opened it. Her breath left her lungs the second she saw who was at the door. She blinked a few times as she stared at the other, unsure of what she could say to him. She swallowed the lump in her throat, which had appeared out of nowhere. Her lips parted slightly, her eyes unable to move from the brunettes face. Could it really be... "Jake?" she finally said, the questioning tone heavy in her voice.

"Hey Peyton."


	2. Chapter One

**A.N: alright, so this story is supposed to take place before the wedding of Peyton and Lucas, obvi. However, it's a little bit AU, since we are pretending Peyton is not pregnant. She's just about to marry Luke, no baby. So don't forget this please! and don't get mad because I got rid of the baby. Make sure to comment and review! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Two weeks earlier

Peyton Sawyer stood in front of a mirror, a long, delicate dress hugging her petite frame. She licked her lips as she looked at her reflection, quickly taking in a deep breath. It was hard to believe that in only fourteen days Peyton Sawyer would be Peyton Scott. She smiled a little bit, before biting down on her bottom lip. "It's perfect" She said, running her hand across the bead work.

"Thank you, thank you!" Brooke stood behind Peyton, smiling. She had both hands on Peyton's waist and she looked at the girl's reflection as well. Of course Brooke had made the dress especially for Peyton and it was everything Peyton had hoped for and more. Then again, Peyton's life was everything she had hoped for and more. Her life was finally looking up, after so much heart break and pain. She was finally getting something that would make her happy. Something she could always be happy with. But her life was changing and Peyton wasn't too sure if she liked it.

Peyton sighed and turned to look at Brooke. "Thank you for this" she said, wrapping her arms around the brunette's body. Her eyes shut tightly and she held her friend close to her for what seemed like ever. Even though things had been a rocky road between them, Brooke and Peyton had finally worked everything out. They were friends again and it felt right. The many fights between the two girls seemed so unimportant nowadays and Peyton could tell that Brooke felt it too. They could do anything; all they needed was each other. "For… All of this, Brookey."

"Don't thank me. I wanted to do this, P." A smile crossed Brooke's face again as she pulled away from the blonde. Small tears had formed in both of the girls' eyes and they both smirked as they brushed them away. Peyton drew in a deep breath as she looked at Brooke. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go change!" Peyton shook her head at the girl, a smile on her face as she hurried off.

Peyton pushed the back of the dress together, hearing the little pops of the corset opening. She smiled herself as the dress slowly fell to the ground, almost like a dream. Then again, her whole life felt like a dream. I mean, she was about to get married to a guy she had been in love with for years. So why did she feel so nervous? This should be the happiest time in her life, right? Yet everything in her being was telling her to turn around and run the other direction. She sighed and stared at reflection in the mirror.

Her white, strapless bra and the lacy white thong were the only things between her and full out nudity. She bit down on her bottom lip as she turned, looking at herself. She couldn't see what was so special about this girl they all knew as Peyton. Sure, she was beautiful, but she was that plain jane beauty. She had a nice smile, but she'd seen girls with better smiles. Peyton's hair was soft, smooth and beautiful, but it had once been curly and a bit of a mess. She had a body on her that could work for days, but she had tiny breasts and a flat behind. Yeah, she was definitely not this flawless beauty that everyone seemed to think she was. So how was she getting married in two weeks?

With another sigh, she picked up the newly hemmed dress and opened the bathroom door a bit. She shoved the dress out. Brooke took it, too quickly for Peyton's liking, and shut the door quickly. A deep breath riveted through her as she grabbed her jeans off the bathroom floor. Today was definitely a boring jeans and tee shirt day. Yawning a little bit, she finished dressing and exited the bathroom.

"So…" Brooke started, hanging the dress up as she went. Peyton wasn't going to bother asking why the dress had yet to be hung up. Brooke always had her strange reasons. "Guess who I saw today?" The question was definitely a rhetorical one. Peyton knew that Brooke had seen lots of people that day before inviting her over. Peyton also knew that Brooke's favourite thing in the world was to see people. Guessing wasn't actually in the cards. Before Peyton could finish the shrug of her shoulders, Brooke told her.

"Jake"

His name rang in Peyton's head. Jake had been the love of her life at one point in time. She'd been happy with him. The idea of marriage had even come up with him. But he'd left after she'd said Lucas' name while sleeping. To be honest, she hadn't meant to say it. At that time, Lucas meant nothing to her. At least she told herself that when she thought of Jake. He'd been the only person in her life back then. She never thought she could love someone the way she loved him. Actually, she still didn't think she could. Jake had been special. She'd loved his daughter like his own. Maybe that was why losing him had been so hard; she hadn't only lost him, she'd lost her daughter as well. Sometimes it still hurt, knowing she could never have that little girl back in her life. Peyton swallowed nervously and spun to look at Brooke. "Excuse me?"

"I'm serious! I was walking around the mall and bam! There he was" She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at the blonde. Peyton knew Brooke was loving this. But how could she love this when she knew how much Peyton had lost when Jake left her? Peyton raised her eyebrows at the brunette in front of her. If she was making a joke, it wasn't that funny.

"Brooke…" Peyton trailed off, biting on her bottom lip, a sure fire sign that she was getting nervous.

Brooke frowned. "Look, P, I'm serious. We talked." Peyton's lips parted. She wanted to say something, but Brooke wasn't going to let her speak without finishing her own thought first. It was understandable. "I was coming out of a store. I saw him and he saw me. I guess he figured I was shocked to see him by the look on my face and came over to say hi." Brooke took a breath and pulled Peyton to the couch. For some reason, Peyton couldn't feel her feet. Actually, she couldn't feel her entire body. Jake. Back in Tree Hill. What did that mean for her? "He asked about you, you know" Peyton was staring off into space by this point. Jake. Back in Tree Hill. Asking about her. Oh, god. She could hardly process that. Actually, she could hardly process any of it.

After a few minutes of silence, Peyton finally looked at Brooke. Brooke took that as an invitation to continue. Great.

"I mean, I told him you were with Lucas now. And he saw the bag I was carrying and gathered you were getting married. It seemed to bother him a bit, but he tried to pretend it didn't. Of course, I could tell. This is me we're talking about. Anyways, he says congrats on the wedding." Brooke rubbed Peyton's back a bit, and the girl smiled as best she could. At least he was being civil towards her. Then again, Peyton hadn't seen Jake herself. What would happen when they ran into each other? And they would since Tree Hill was so small. Peyton was sure she would see him, she just wasn't sure if it would be before or after her wedding. "He looks good Peyton. Like_ really_ good."

Peyton smiled weakly once more and looked at Brooke. She seemed pretty serious with her look and everything. "Jenny?" She asked softly. Peyton was pretty sure if she spoke any louder, her voice would crack. Besides, she didn't want to seem like she still cared about Jake. She didn't… did she?

"Oh, Jenny was there. She's so big now!" Brooke was too absorbed in her story to notice the small tear slip from Peyton's eye. For that, she was extremely happy about. Peyton did miss Jake, but she missed Jenny more. At least she told herself that. To be honest, Peyton was really confused down. Jake was back and she was about to marry Lucas. But Jake was back. He had said he would never come back to Tree Hill and yet here he was. Why? Peyton was actually afraid to find out. "She's like six now."

Peyton smiled meekly at that. "I'd love to see her."

Brooke shrugged. "Give Jake a call…" she trailed off as Peyton shot her a look of death.

"Are you serious?" Peyton stood up and crossed her arms over a chest. Yeah, like Peyton could do that. Just call Jake up and ask to see his daughter. That would not only be awkward but extremely hard on Peyton. She wanted to see Jenny, but she knew seeing her would just break her already broken heart.

"Well I got his number…"

Again, Peyton shot Brooke a look of death. "Do you not remember what he did to me? I can't just call her Brooke! I don't even want to see him. If I could go the rest of my life without hearing about him or seeing him, it would be too soon." She turned her back to Brooke and frowned a bit. It was the truth but it was also a lie. If she could go the rest of her life without Jake, it would be good for her. But he crossed her mind at least once a day. She wanted to see him. She wanted to hear about him, to think about him, but she knew it was bad for her and her relationship with Lucas. I mean, if he ever found out she still thought about Jake, his heart would break. Just like he's did when Jake left… Funny how the world works.

"Peyton…"

She shrugged Brooke's hand off her shoulder. "Forget it. I have to go. I'll call you later." Peyton knew that Brooke could see right through her. It was one of Brooke's special talents. And Peyton knew if she stuck around any longer, she was going to spill the beans about her feelings. Fuck, she knew she'd end up telling Brooke about her thoughts and that would just be no good. So instead of overstaying her welcome, the blonde grabbed her jacket, slipped her shoes on, and left Brooke's place. Climbing into her car, she turned it on and drove off. When she reached her turn, she kept going straight. She'd wanted to leave Brooke's but she hadn't wanted to go home. Not right now. So instead, she drove to cemetery.

It had been a long time since she'd thought about Jake in more than just a friendly way. Sure, she thought about him often, but usually it was just the "I wonder how he's doing" thoughts. Today with Brooke had brought back a lot of feelings she had tried to pretend were gone. But she'd only been lying to herself and sooner than later she knew her true feelings would come out.

Drawing in a deep breath, the hazel eyed girl knelt down in front of her mother's grave. She came here often, most of the time just to think. Ellie had died just before Peyton had gone to Savannah to visit Jake. He'd been there for her though one of the hardest times in her life. And now… "Why are you back, Jake?" she whispered, touching Ellie's gravestone.

"To see you Peyton…"

The girl's breath caught in her throat. Shit. Either she was going crazy, or Jake was standing behind her. Still not breathing, she turned her head. '_Please no… please, please, please'_ but no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't change the fact that Jake was there. She finally drew in a shaky breath, her hazel eyes watching him intently. There was no sign of his daughter and for the first time since she heard Jake was back, she was happy. With no Jenny, Peyton could do whatever she wanted. She pulled herself to her feet, shaking the entire time. She watched Jake with each passing second. Whenever he took a step towards her, she took one backwards. It was nice to see him, but she didn't want today. She'd only just found out he was back in town a few hours ago. Seeing him made her brain spin. No, it would be better if she left.

Which was exactly what she did.

Peyton took off running, wanting to get as far away from Jake as she could. Why she was running, she didn't know, but for some reason it made her feel like she could get away from him. Maybe in spirit, but he wasn't going to leave her brain. Not anytime soon. She heard him shout her name, but thankfully he wasn't following her. She knew running away was a childish thing to do, but she couldn't stay without going crazy. She felt like she was already going crazy…

She climbed into her car and slammed the door. Without a thought in her head, she pushed the key into the ignition and hit the gas. She had to get out of there. However, when she stopped, she'd barely made it out of there. Still, she had to stop. She couldn't see pass the rushing tears. Seeing Jake had just made her feel even worse than just knowing he was here. She hit the steering wheel and let out a noise of frustration. Jake was back for her… What did this mean for her relationship with Lucas? Not only her relationship, but her _wedding_. What about that? Still, Peyton felt like maybe she had to see Jake. Maybe that was the only way to get closer. Yeah, she needed that. Licking her lips, she punched "2" on her phone.

"Brooke? It's P. I need Jake's number…"


End file.
